


Leisure

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prince Ignis finds his omegas getting along.





	Leisure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It isn’t often that Ignis forgets things, but the life of a prince is a hectic one, and every so often, he’ll leave something behind. At the moment, his keys are still upstairs in his quarters. They could take Gladiolus’ car into town, or forgo the idea of a dinner out entirely, but after a particularly grueling training session, Ignis wants the treat of a night on the town with the safety of tinted windows. After the two of them cool off from their workout, fully dress and fix themselves up again, they beeline through the Citadel’s wide halls. Gladiolus follows, teasing that if he doesn’t come, Ignis might just pass out upstairs and forget him. Ignis shoots his shield a wry grin and retorts he’s still plenty energized—Gladiolus isn’t nearly as exhausting as he thinks he is. 

By the time the elevator opens up onto his floor, Ignis is starving. There’s a certain swiftness in his step, though he always tries to keep his presence poised and polished in the Citadel. Gladiolus is one of the few people who ever sees him slip. When he reaches his chambers, he finds the door unlocked, but that’s no cause for concern—his omegas tend to come and go from their own quarters, and sometimes they let the maids in. 

As soon as he’s inside, he knows Noctis is around. He recognizes the wanton groan and pleasured purring—he’s had Noctis for some time: his very _first_ omega, and he worked tirelessly to discover all the best ways to earn such noises. Ignis imagines Noctis is lounging in his bed or spread across the couch in the entertainment room, video game or movie paused while his hand is at work. Ignis doesn’t technically need to go that far into his quarters—his keys will be in the sitting room. But then another gasping moan pierces the air, and he can’t resist the detour.

After only a second’s hesitation, Gladiolus follows him. Ignis makes no move to hold his friend back. Noctis is a lazy, indifferent creature that has no trouble strutting about his territory in the nude, never mind what alphas are visiting, and Gladiolus has probably already seen him naked at least half a dozen times. The new omega, not so much. But anyone in Ignis’ life is going to have to get used to Gladiolus’ presence, especially if they’re going to leave the door wide open.

The bedroom door is just that, so it’s easy for Ignis to slip inside without disturbing the scene before him. As he expected, Noctis is curled up in the middle of his mattress, pressed tight against the bare body of Ignis’ new omega—a pretty blond thing he brought back from Niflheim. At first, he’d feared that Noctis might have trouble with that, given that Noctis is as Lucian as they come, and tensions are still high between their nations. Obviously, Ignis worried over nothing. Noctis’ tongue is clearly buried deep in Prompto’s throat, and Prompto looks all too happy to rut against him. The only stitch of clothing between them is the thin green and white band around Prompto’s wrist. The rest of their pliant bodies are flushed pink and glistening with sweat, both pert rears leaking natural lubrication onto Ignis’ sullied sheets. Their legs are tangled up, their hands all over one another. Ignis had hoped that they would bond, but he’d honestly expected them to start with King’s Knight or cats and chocobos. 

After a long moment of just taking in the mouth-watering scene, Ignis strolls forward. Neither of his omegas stir, so wrapped up in one another that they don’t even seem to notice the stench of two alphas in the room. When he reaches the side of the bed, he bends down to thread his fingers through Noctis’ dark hair. Noctis breaks free of Prompto’s mouth to bend back, purring louder and nuzzling into Ignis’ hand. Ignis’ pets him and murmurs, “I’m glad you’re enjoying my new omega, Noct.” 

It would’ve been quite unfortunate if Noctis hadn’t liked him—Ignis’ couldn’t possibly keep anyone around that made his first lover unhappy. Half the reason he chose Prompto, aside from the endearing personality and the adorable freckles, was that he suspected they would get on well. Noctis grins languidly and flashes a knowing look beneath his dark lashes. 

Prompto sheepishly looks up, chewing his bottom lip. Ignis promises him, “It’s alright. If you’re to share me, then I must share you as well.” Noctis sticks out his tongue, like he already said as much, and Prompto smiles wide before ducking forward to suck it right into his mouth. Noctis moans as Prompto eagerly licks at him, hips bucking quicker against him. In the background, Ignis hears Gladiolus whistle. 

As tempting as it is to stay and join them, Ignis’ stomach is too hungry to allow any more delay. Ignis bends over them to spare them each a fleeting kiss, then returns to meet his friend in the doorway. Shaking his head, Gladiolus grunts, “You spoil them.”

Ignis knows. But that’s the beauty of being a prince. He works hard to have nice things, and he treats them as well as they deserve.

He fetches his keys from the sitting room while the sounds of sex intensify behind him. They haven’t even made it to the elevator by the time that Gladiolus is hinting at a foursome, but that’s a conversation for after dessert.


End file.
